


I Love You?

by thisisfromawhileago



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfromawhileago/pseuds/thisisfromawhileago
Summary: Patrick knows David has a hard time expressing emotions, especially emotions of love. I mean he’s only ever said it twice to his parents, once at a Mariah Carey concert and only a handful of times to Patrick.





	1. Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that came to mind.

# I Love You?

Patrick knows David has a hard time expressing emotions, especially emotions of love. I mean he’s only ever said it twice to his parents, once at a Mariah Carey concert and only a handful of times to Patrick. And only when it’s just the two of them.

But Patrick doesn’t need for David to say those 3 words, 8 letters in public.

Patrick is perfect fine to be the only one to hear David say those words. He doesn’t need the town or even the world to hear that David loves him.

He’s had this conversation before, after David let Alexis wound him up about not saying I love you in public.

He knew something was off the minute David walked through their store’s door and yelled I love you like he was being tortured. Every time a new customer walked in, David would basically yell at Patrick he loved him. He’s pretty sure the town still believes that Patrick was torturing David into announcing it everyone.

Gwen still gives him side eye whenever they cross paths.

It took a lot of convincing, but he finally got David to calm down on the I love you.

Still he could tell that David wasn’t a hundred percent ok, and Patrick was ready to remind him about all the little things that David does for him to show he loves him.

What Patrick wasn’t ready for was David to be standing with him at Town Hall, on their wedding day and declare (with no sign of torture) in front of their family and friends that Patrick is “simply the best”.

Patrick decided right then and there, those 3 words and 13 letters are thousand times better than “I love you.”


	2. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has a hard time expressing emotions, especially emotions of love. I mean he’s only ever said it twice to his parents, once at a Mariah Carey concert and only a handful of times to Patrick. And only when it’s just the two of them. 

# I Love You?

David has a hard time expressing emotions, especially emotions of love. I mean he’s only ever said it twice to his parents, once at a Mariah Carey concert and only a handful of times to Patrick. And only when it’s just the two of them. 

His heart knows that Patrick doesn’t need for him to say those 3 words, 8 letters in public. But sometimes he lets other people (meanly Alexis) get into his head.

Alexis likes to wind him up. Most of the time, he can ignore her. Tells her to eat glass or drive into a river. This time, however has been hard.

Thats what led him to walking into their store one morning (ok so it was closer to afternoon), and basically yell at Patrick, and the few customers they had, that he loved him. 

It might have came out as if he was being tortured. 

David then spent the whole day telling Patrick he loves him whenever a new customer walked in the door. And it may have resulted in a tiny rumour going around town that Patrick was forcing him to do it.

Gwen still gives Patrick side eye whenever they cross paths (oops).

David let Patrick talk him out of all these public yells of love, but it was still here in back of his mind. David knows that Patrick doesn’t need the town or even the world to hear that he loves him. 

And while David isn’t too sure about the whole world hearing his declaration of love, he does want the town to know that he loves Patrick just as much as Patrick loves him. (Sometimes even more). 

He just doesn’t think he can say those 3 words, and 8 letters without it seeming forced.

Which is what led him to this moment now.

David was standing with Patrick at Town Hall, on their wedding day and declared (with no sign of torture) in front of their family and friends that Patrick is “simply the best.” The expression on Patrick’s face, makes David want to say it every chance he gets. 

Those 3 words, 13 letters were thousand times easier to say in public, and David was going to start saying them every chance he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: thisisfromawhileago


End file.
